I still remember this day
by Mearynna
Summary: Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire d'Amérique; Tout le monde le lui a souhaité et son peuple est heureux. Mais lui, il n'a rien fait. Il n'a rien souhaité et Alfred ne l'a pas vu de la journée. Pourquoi ? Lis pour le savoir ;3 (Et un résumé nul, un !)


**Disclamer : Je ne possède pas Hetalia et donc pas les personnages qui appartiennent au papa d'hetalia. Pour le scénario, disont que je ne le possède pas non plus, je l'ai emprunter a un mini doujin. Le reste, c'est a moi. **

**Hello les geeeeens ! Moi, c'est Xiiorca, la meilleure amie de Mearynna. C'est la première fanfiction que je poste, alors je m'excuse d'avance si elle ne vous plait pas. Comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui, on est le quatre juillet, date de l'indépendance de l'Amérique et donc l'anniversaire d'Alfred. J'ai écrit cette fic un peu a l'arrache cette après-midi, j'espère qu'elle vous fera sourire ou au moins souffler du nez.  
**

**Enjoy !**

Aujourd'hui 4 juillet, c'était la fête nationale Américaine et donc l'anniversaire de notre cher Alfred. Son peuple était joyeux et ne cessait de fêter cet événement. Il avait reçu divers cadeaux et tout le monde le lui avait souhaité. Canada c'était même déplacé l'après midi pour lui. Les autres avaient téléphoné et souhaitaient joyeusement un bon anniversaire. Tous, sauf un. Qui ? Surement Italie, vous diriez vous, tête en l'air qu'il était. Mais non. Le seul qui n'avait pas bougé, ne serais-ce que le petit doigt, était Angleterre, alias Arthur Kirkland, alias son ancien tuteur, alias son amant et son copain depuis maintenant 3 ans. Amérique vagabondait donc dans la grande maison qu'ils avaient acheté ensemble, à la recherche de quelconque signe de vie de la part de l'autre blond. Il ouvrit la porte du salon.

- Arthuuur ? Arthuuur ? Heeee hoooo !

Il était tout de même énervé. Lui qui n'avait jamais oublié l'anniversaire de Francis ou de Kiku arrivait a oublier le sien ? Non, il n'était pas jaloux ! Pas du tout ! Ou.. Juste un peu... Il suffit ! Il allait retrouver ce stupide anglais et lui rappeler cette date si importante ! Il ouvrit une autre porte. Toujours rien. Une lueur d'inquiétude s'alluma dans son regard. Il retourna dans le salon et s'assit sur le canapé pour se calmer. Ou était_il ? Que faisait_il ? Pourquoi l'avait_il oublié ? Dans le coeur d'Alfred, la tristesse pris la place de la colère. C'était pas juste. Alfred se sentait seul. Il était seul. N'est ce pas ? Il entendit de la musique. Il n'entendait que quelque notes mais elles étaient agréables. Il se leva et se dirigea vers d'ou elles venaient, c'est a dire vers la terrasse. La musique se fit plus claire. Elle était douce et elle calma les battements de coeur du blond. La porte menant à la terrasse s'ouvrit, dévoilant un Arthur en costume et une petite table, recouverte d'une nappe rouge, un chandelier se dressant fièrement entre deux verres et deux assiettes. Il sourit son ami.

- Bon anniversaire Alfred...

- Mais... Que.. Qu'est ce que ?

- Ton cadeau, première partie... Allez, assis toi.

Il s'assit et regarda Angleterre dans les yeux, l'interrogeant du regard, une rougeur sur les joues.

- Première... Partie..?

- Ça fait 3 ans qu'on est ensemble, je ne peux pas me contenter que d'une partie. Ce jour est important pour toi. Donc il l'est pour moi aussi. So...

Arthur mis un genoux a terre et ouvrit une petite boite bleue marine qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche. Il l'ouvrit et la tendit vers Alfred.

- Will you marry me ?

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Amérique.

- Yes...

Arthur passa donc la bague argentée qui était dans la boite à son doigt. Il en sortit une autre et la passa au sien.

- Ça, c'est ma promesse de mariage.

Il se releva et se pencha vers Alfred.

- Et ça, c'est ma promesse d'amour.

Et il l'embrassa passionnément. Plusieurs fois. Alfred arrêta de compter a 5. Ils s'aimaient, tout simplement, et c'était la meilleures des façons de se le prouver.

Le diner ne fut entamé que deux heures plus tard...

**Bon voila, première fanfic, c'est fait. C'est la première que je poste, mais pas la première que j'écris... Ma première, c'était sur un autre anime ! Mais bon, on s'en fout. Je voulais juste vous dire que j'en posterais surement d'autres plus tard (J'en ai finis une de PruCan tout a l'heure !) et elle seront, pour la plupart, classée M. Celle la, j'avait pas envie de rajouter de lemon, je le sous entend juste ;3 Je sais qu'elle est courte et je suis désolée si ça vous dérange mais je me suis inspirée d'un mini doujin que j'ai lu sur instagram alors ne m'en voulez pas. **

**Si vous avez des questions - review **

**Si vous avez aimer - review **

**Si vous avez des conseils ou des remarques - review ! **

**(Comme ça j'en aurais plein :D) **

**PS: Désolée si il reste des fautes d'orthographe **

**PPS: C'est Merynna qui parle , vu la flemmardise de ma meilleure amis j'ai modifié le texte pour une lecture plus appreciable sur téléphone ! :D Elle ne ma pas écouté et a laissé le texte en gras... la 1 er review ma obligé à le faire à sa place ( c'est mon compte m**de ! XD ) elle modifiera surement un peu le texte ( j'espère ! ) pour rectifier quelques petites choses. Voila pour le moment ! Son PruCan devrait ne pas tardé et je fini la correction de mon Spamano.**

**Bisous ! **


End file.
